Killer like puppet master
by Bones on the brain
Summary: a murderer gets controll of Booth and uses it against brennan WARNING- rape and toture mentioned but its not to bad i promise,Bones does not belong to my, fox owns it -grumbles- R
1. sick

i might not finish this story but if you think i should cont. i will k, k oh and i changed the name of the killer k

Killer like puppet master

Ch.1- sick

Booth chased Camon o'leary down the ally way while Brennan headed around through the city to cut him off, he had ran around a corner so booth lost site of him for just a second but he was gone, he took his gun out of its holster and inched further down the ally way

"Mr. o'leary come out with your hands up and I won't shoot you" he raised his gun and continued in to the darkness.

Camon slowly came out from the darkness behind booth if he was going to kill Dr. Brennan he'd have to get closer to her. 'But that failed miserably the first time she doesn't date creepy psycho killers is what she said' he thought bitterly to him self. He slowly took a syringe out of his coat and….

Brennan walked up to booths apartment and briskly knocked on the door, the whole lab including booth were annoyed o'leary got away, but what are you going to do besides take it out on booth, after knocking three times booth finally answered the door, he didn't look good he had black rings under his eyes and five o'clock shadow that looked more like ten o'clock shadow.

"Booth, why the hell did you let that sick rat bast…?" Tempe looked up at booth and studied him for awhile "you look like crap what happened?"

"I'm just sick it's o.k. and it's not my fault he hit me with something from behind" he rubbed his face and blinked rapidly "come in, I need to sit down"

Tempe made her way to the couch and sat down

"you should really she a doctor, you have a fever swollen throat and you cant pronounce your words properly." She studied him longer

"I'm fine really, listen I'm gonna get some sleep and see you tomorrow"

"how about I stay here and make you some soup, I know you probably hate my company but your sick and Angela says when someone you care about gets sick its your job to make them feel better"

"no fighting with Angela, fine there's s…s…souppp in t…the cupboard." He scrunched up his nose like parker does when he gets stuck pronouncing a word.

"Go lay down, I'll bring it in to you" he gave her a charm smile and went back to his bedroom, where he had no idea would soon be the last place on earth he wanted to be.

BBBBBBBBBBB

I'm thinking about the story but ye might not like it because Booth hurts Bones

So tell me what you think plz

BOTB out ;-)


	2. Watching Us

Killer like puppet master

CH. 2 – Watching Us.

From an apartment across the street Camon watched Temperance walk though Booths kitchen and back to the room she had entered from.

"Soon….soon I'll get my revenge" he sniggered

Booths followed Brennan's movements around the room with his eyes.

"Here….Booth are you too hot?" Tempe asked seeing Booth was sweating

"Umm no, not really…Why?" he looked at her.

"Well you're sweating, I just thought you might be too hot" her head tilted to the side

"I am? Oh, guess you could turn down the heat then" he wiped his forehead, having not noticed that he was sweating.

Brennan's phone rang; she headed back towards the kitchen table where she had left it.

"Brennan's speaking…oh Hi Ange….yes I can come back to the lab……." She sighed. "Yes Booths fine, just acting a bit strange…..No I don't know what kind of strange….I'm sure he doesn't know either." She sighed again "….I don't know what that means Angela….but I'm sure it's supposed to be humour of some kind." Tempe played with a piece of paper that was on the table. "Ok Ange I'll be there in a few minuets." Tempe put her phone in her pocket.

"Bones are you going back to the lab?" Booth questioned his 'partner'.

"Mhmmm" She stared at the paper.

"Ugh….. Bones"

"Mhmmm" she read the writing that covered its back.

"Bones are you listening to me?" he tried to get up.

"Yes……Booth you know there's a note here for you." She asked him.

"What note?" he continued trying to get up.

"This one" she made her way back to his bedroom. "It was on the table"

"Huh….What does it say?"

"You're asking an awful lot of questions Booth" she scanned the note again.

"Oh sorry……So what does it say?" he asked again despite her previous answer.

"It's in Latin….but in English it says….Let the ghosts' that guide you guide you to thy victim that you shall slay for me." She looked up at Booth who seemed to be in a trance. "Booth? Are you ok?"

"Yea, yea I'm umm fine…….you going to the lab or what?"

She looked at him confused "yes, unless you want me to stay" She eyed him suspiciously.

"No" was all the answer she got.

"Oh ok" she glanced at him once more before she left for the lab.

Booth stared at his wall for a good hour before he 'shook off' the trance he was in.

"Bones? ...you still there." _ugh great_. He thought._ She's left me, just like her, bet she's at the lab…….I should go find her; yeah that's what I'll do._

Booth got up and got dressed and headed for the Jeffersonion.

Still watching from across the street Camon laughed.

"Perfect"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Okay so that's my up-date for all of the people eager to see what happens, sorry it took a while been busy with school, I promise I'll try to up date more for any stalkers out there Lmao.

Love

XoxBOTBxox

Peace.


	3. Not with you anymore

Killer like puppet master.

CH.3

Jeffersonion:

Booth walked slowly through the sliding doors of the Jeffersonion, as if he was in a trance again. The words from the note where still floating around his head and he just couldn't get rid of them, 'Let the ghosts' that guide you guide you to thy victim that you shall slay for me.' '_What does that mean?' _he thought not really paying attention to what he was doing around the lab. _'Ugh what ever it means it gives me a strange urge to find Bone but I don't know why…Why would I want to find Bones in the middle of the night? Especially when I feel so……….Oh I'm outside her office better nock I guess' _Booth pounded on the door, obviously not noticing how hard.

"Jesus Booth!" Brennan almost fell of her chair. "You're supposed to be in bed" she looked at him. "Obviously I show no authority towards you… do I have to get Cam to come in here or will you go home with out a fight?" she sighed when Booth didn't move. "Are you listening? ........Booth, hello" she waved a hand at him.

"Bones, would you stop that" Booth snapped at her.

"Booth?" she stared at him.

"God Bones seriously" he moved towards her. "I feel fit to….." he stopped thinking about what he was going to say.

"Fit to what?"

_Was I really going to say 'fit to KILL you' I would never hurt Bones…..Would I? No I wouldn't…then why?_ Booth was starting to notice something strange going on.

"Booth?" Brennan almost whispered it that time trying to avoid getting another scolding from Booth. "Umm…B" Brennan was cut of by Booths hand roughly covering her mouth.

"Bones, shut up! Listen, your gonna come back to my apartment with me ok?"

Brennan tried to talk through his hand but all that came out where muffled cries.

Booth grabbed her wrists with his hand and guided her out the door, with little effort even with Brennan struggling.

He opened his car door after managing to get out of the Jeffersonion with little suspicion and shoved Brennan in to the back seat.

She took a deep breathe "Booth! What's wrong with you" she struggled against the hand cuffs Booth had restrained her with. After not getting an answer she continued. "Booth let me go **now**" she said it with a voice dripping in…what? , Fear? Maybe, Authority? No, Shock? Most likely. "Booth?" her voice had gone shaky but it still had a sound of confidence to it.

Still with out an answer from Booth, Brennan watch out for where she was being taken, she knew the trail well it was the road to Booths apartment, just where he said he was taking her…but why?

Booth pulled the SUV into the parking lot and got out pulling Brennan with him, he covered her mouth again and took her up to his apartment.

"Bones, stay still." He commanded, while he opened the door. "Go inside" she did as he said, watching his movements, his left arm seemed stiff or maybe limp, as he had difficulty moving it.

She thought for a moment. '_That's the arm that he was stabbed in, right? Ever since that he's been acting strange, correct? So Camon O'Leary has something to do with this? So this has something to do with the murder? But what does that have to do with…maybe I'm just over reacting.' _She stopped when she saw Booth walking towards her.

"Booth?" it seemed to be all she could say since he had grabbed her.

Booth grabbed the hand cuffs and pulled them over her head taking her hands with them, he spun her around and pushed her down the hall, he stopped as if trying to resist, but pushed her through the door leading to his bedroom, she wasn't expecting to be pushed so hard and fell to the floor.

"Oof." Was the only sound that came from her was she hit the floor face first, her arm cracking under her as she made contact with the floor, the sound of her arm braking made Booth suddenly look down at her with a worried face, but I didn't last long.

He picked her up and threw her on to the bed, not caring about her arm.

Booth sat on top of her, when Brennan tried to kick him he got angry and hit her across her face.

That's when everything went black.

It was dark when she woke up, she was in serious pain.

Booth had taken the hand cuffs off of Brennan, so it was now she really saw how bad her arm was. It was bent and pointing in the wrong direction, it felt numb but she could still feel the siring pain it caused her.

"Booth?" her throat was dry, she tried to cough but it just hurt her more.

She felt the cold air against her skin and realised she only had her shirt on, which was much especially as it was torn and the buttons had been ripped from it.

The dirt floor she was sitting on indicated that she was not in Booths apartment anymore.

She sat up and felt around the floor with her good arm for any indication of where she might be.

Where ever she was she was there alone, without Booth or anybody who might be of any help.

But how long would she be alone.

Okay wow didn't think id be able to come up with anymore but there it is. Hope you enjoyed it, sorry for the plot twist couldn't help it

R&R please and thank you.

xoxBOTBxox

peace out


	4. No use to me

Killer like puppet master.

Dark Room:

Brennan felt around on the ground for something she could use to try and escape, but she found only dirt, which wasn't much help to her.

"Hello?" Brennan stiffened when she heard a loud thud. "who's there?"

She shouted waving her hands around furiously, hoping she would hit her attacker.

"Whoa Bones what the hell are you doing?"

"Booth?" she squinted at the form in the darkness.

"Yeah, why'd you hit me?" he held his hands up incase she decided to throw another punch at him.

When she didn't attempt to hit him again he moved towards her, he sense her moving away from him.

"What's wrong" Booth cautiously placed a hand on her arm, when he felt her shudder, he grew concerned. "Bones are you hurt?"

"No" She tried to move away from him again.

"Bones?" Booth let his hand fall to the floor. "what's wrong with you?"

"You" she said almost inaudible.

Booth didn't reply, he was shocked, he didn't understand her sudden resistant to him.

"What?" Booth croaked out.

"I don't think I can work with you again for a while, sorry Booth."

"Why?"

"You don't know why." She looked at him.

"…..No, to be honest." Booth watched her through the darkness.

"You don't remember" She continued to look at him.

"Remember what, bones please tell me what's wrong" Booth watched waiting for her reply.

"Booth, You raped me."

"What!" Booth choked on the breath he took. "I what?!" He asked again wondering if he heard her right.

"Booth" she sighed.

"Bones I never raped you I swear."

"Booth you did, I was there" she lowered her eyes.

"I...Bones….Temperance, I promise you I don't remember or have any idea of what I did."

"I believe you Booth." She sighed. "I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"You can always believe that." He put his hand on her arm again.

Brennan hugged him, then a door opened and something was thrown in.

"Booth?"

"I don't know Bones" Booth tried to see what was thrown in to the pit.

Brennan screamed "Booth, it's a Snake!" she scrambled backwards to the wall.

"Whoa Bones it's ok, I cant see anything" he looked around again "Maybe your just imagining things."

"No Booth it…" she fell silent.

"Bones?...Bones!" Booth felt around for Brennan.

"Shh,.. booth, I'm here" her voice was hushed.

"What?" Booth wondered why she was acting strange.

"Don't move!" Brennan shouted at Booth.

"Why" he stayed as still as he could.

"It's on the leg Booth, if you moved it will head for cover, mainly your pants leg." She spoke calmly.

"What?" Booth rasped.

Brennan slowly stood up and moved away from Booth.

"Where are you going?" He yelled panicking.

"I'm trying to find something to help" Brennan grabbed a root growing from the dirt wall. "ugh, here."

"what am I supposed to do with that?"

"move the snake with it."

"why cant you move it?"

"No, Booth" Brennan throw the root at him. "you're the F.B.I sniper you do it."

"Fine" Booth grabbed the root at poked it around hoping it would catch the snake, he only ended up pokeing the snake and agitating it.

"Did you get it?" Brennan edged forwards.

"OW, Shit Bones that's ow" Booth cried as the agitated snake sunk its fanges into Booth's leg.

"Booth, what happened." Brennan jumped back hearing whipping sound.

"God dam snake!" Both yelled attacking the snake with the root.

"Booth?"

"Ha, now your dead, Didn't anyone tell you not to bite an F.B.I agent."

"Booth?"

"Bones I think it bit me." Brennan moved forwards and place her hand on what she hoped was Booth's leg and not the snake.

"You might be poisoned, here" Brennan placed her lips down on Booth's wounded leg.

"Whoa Bones" Booth jumped.

"ugh stay still" Brennan placed her lips back on Booth's leg, and sucked the poisons out of the wound.

"Gentle Bones"

"I have to get the poison out."

"Fine" Booth happened to like the feeling of Brennan kissing his leg but he wouldn't tell her.

Brennan lifted her head, bringing it inches away from Booth's "Better?"

"much" they gazed at each other, Then a dim light turned on and they saw each other properly for the first time that night.

BBBBBBBBBBB

Well there you go, I promised there would be some BB and there will be more, next chap coming soon.


	5. Experimintaion

Killer like puppet master.

Ch. 5

The pit:

The night was cold in the mud pit, so unconsciously Brennan and Booth had moved closer together to keep warm.

The dim light that was casting shadows around the room went out, and a grate was opened above them, waking them both up.

"Bones?" Booth shifted his weight to his side causing him pain.

"Yes?" Brennan watched him. "Booth are you ok?"

"My side hurts; I think I slept on it wrong or something." Booth placed his hand on his side.

"Let me see"

"No ….Bones" He said a little bit to fast.

"…please"

Booth looked at her, she look concerned. "o.k."

Brennan placed he hand on his side and put pressure on it.

"Bones!" he yelped.

"You've got a broken rib Booth, you need to go to a hospital"

"Well Bones I don't think I can go to a hospital right now, do you?"

"well obviously"

"Yeah, so no point stating the obvious when there's nothing I can do about it"

The door above the pit opened again and several men jumped down from it.

Brennan got up to fit, while Booth struggled where he was on the floor.

Two of the armed men went for Booth and held him down, while the other armed guards fought with Brennan.

"Bones!" Booth struggled trying to get up so he could defend Brennan.

Brennan was knocked unconscious by one of the guards and was dragged out of the pit leaving Booth scrambling around the floor.

Experimentation scientific name for Torture; Facts:

Murders all get their killing fantasies from somewhere, right? The internet holds the key to every fantasy imaginable.

In April of 2005, a group of highly intelligent serial killers got together, all complaining about how killing isn't always satisfying, that if it was to be satisfying there had to be more pleasurable ways of doing it.

That's when 'Experimentation scientific name for torture' was founded.

Murderers from all over the world could post videos and tell about their experiences in forums and the F.B.I knew nothing about it, all the sites being encrypted and passwords needed for every access, threw them off the trail every time they got the sent.

Camon was a popular poster on said site. His blog held hundreds of videos of his victims and pictures of them bound and tortured.

There were also many complaints about a well know anthropologist who caught a lot of the people from the site.

Pictures and newspaper articles about Temperance Brennan filled the forums; there were prizes for who would be able to kill her first.

She and her F.B.I friend were hated amongst the groups.

The experimentation room:

Brennan woke up restrained to a metal operating bed. There were numerous tools around the room.

"Booth?" Brennan had a sever headache.

She flinched as a bright light was turned on above her head.

"Good evening Dr. Brennan" a man dressed in surgeon scrubs stepped out from the shadows of the room.

"Camon?" Brennan couldn't form a full sentence.

"Yes?" He picked up a syringe. "Now, this may sting a little"

BBBBBBBBBB

Hope that's ok, the bit up there about the site and stuff is just explaining, it will make sense in the next chapter. Please R&R it encourages me to write more.

Love..

BOTB


End file.
